


Now you're not here

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, During the first mutual killing, M/M, Two POV's, hinted marriage, oh god I am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: Sticks up leg.
Yo why is the Kizajin tag on AO3 and Tumblr so short? I honestly thought more people shipped it and I'm disappointed. C'mon guys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sticks up leg.
> 
> Yo why is the Kizajin tag on AO3 and Tumblr so short? I honestly thought more people shipped it and I'm disappointed. C'mon guys.

He couldn't see.

His hands were strained, wrists sore from fruitless tugging. Blood had dried on his upper lip from a busted nose that still hurt like a son of a bitch, and he was sure that it was harder to breath, like someone had bruised his neck. His shoulder had been strained from his desperate need to escape, but to no luck. He didn't want to hear her words any more.

“How does it feel to be the opening act, Kirigiri-sensei?”  
He spat at the floor.  
“It's gonna be pretty out-of-this-world, huh?”  
...No.  
“Upupu! That was a good joke? Right, Sis?”  
“...Fantastic, Junko-chan.”  
He knew it was a bad mistake to let her into this school.  
“We think it was rather… galactic. Haha!”  
What about Kyouko? Would she be safe? What was this girl going to do?  
“Oh… he's ignoring me… how very very very very very despair inducing…”  
And what about him? Had he managed to escape? Was he even alive?  
“...How boring. This piece of shit headmaster isn't even gonna put up any more of a fight! How is Future Foundation supposed to feel despair if he’s half dead?!”  
He wished he was dead. Dead and away from this girl. How had he not seen before that she was the danger to his students all along? It was her who caused the disaster - the suicides, the murder, the torment - and right under his nose… some headmaster he was.  
“Well, he might as well be. Let's get this over with. Mukuro?”  
He was sorry for his students.  
“Alright, Junko-chan.”  
He was sorry for his daughter.  
“Sheeeee’s pressed it!”  
He was sorry for Koichi.

Jin gritted his teeth, hearing the moving whir behind him as the spaceship rose into place, feeling his fingers run over the ring on his right hand, as he closed his eyes behind his blindfold and used the last of his energy to give his final goodbyes.

A scream of pure despair.

~~

He was dead.

Oh god he was dead.

Dead and gone, a clump of ash and ivory trapped within the walls of that school.

They saw it all.

The Future Foundation leaders were at a loss. After their systems had been hijacked by an unknown source, most of them had been watching the screen, which had been a dead - how ironic - broadcast until a few short minutes ago.

Of course, they were all shaken up to varying degrees. There was a scream from horror from Ruruka as she threw herself into Izayoi’s chest, with even the blacksmith taking an expression of disgust and uncomfort. The chairman Tengan closed his eyes, hands shaking as he rested them on his head, intertwined. Ryouta was trying his best not to pass out as he rested against the wall, his breathing heavy. And Koichi, stood at the back, seemed mildly disturbed.

But that was just on the outside.

He got out of there as casually as he could as to not raise suspicion, quickly heading for his office just down the hall. It was then, as only then, when his door was shut and locked behind him and the scent of whiskey filled his lungs that he let himself go.

He cried.

Koichi rested his back against the wall and slid down it, sitting at the base with weak legs. He took off his hat and tossed it without a care, already shaking as his eyes began to must. And then he sobbed. He cried and sobbed as if the tears he had would have some use to bring him back. It was so hard not to reach for the drinks cabinet just beside him, waiting at the door. Instead, every time he tried, his arm feel weak and slumped down again, hanging limp and lifeless just like the corpse - or lack thereof - that he was forced to see. The first few times, he just kept trying and trying, but after the fifth time he found his hands trailing to his neck, reaching under his collar to pull out the chain hiding against his skin… a gold ring hanging from the end with the chain pushed through it. He’d always held this ring close to his heart - quite literally - and hoped that he’d be able to see Jin again… he missed his touch, his smell, his _everything_ … but now that was gone in an instant before his eyes.

Koichi flinched and let the chain slip through his fingers as he felt a light buzz in his pocket. Sniffling ever so slightly, he let his arms fall limp and go to grab his phone to read the message on screen.

**Yukizome-kun (Munakata):** Class 78 are trapped in Hope’s Peak Academy. Get here now. Briefing in 5.

78… 78? 78 was Kyouko’s class, wasn't it? Oh god, she was still alive. She was safe!! The sheer velocity that Koichi exerted when he stood to his feet almost made him fall down again with dizziness, but he forced himself to re-orientate as he replied to the vice chairman.

**Kizakura ^-^:** on my way. be there in 5

There was still a chance for him to his life to mean something. Koichi forced a smile as his still slightly shaking hands reached to unlock the door.  
“I’ll keep my promise, Jin.” he mumbled to himself as he forced a smile. “For her, and for you, I swear I’ll keep it.”  
And with that, he grabbed his hat from the floor and put it on his head, before opening the door and heading for the monitor room again with new resolve.


End file.
